Photos
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Sebuah foto itu membuka tabir memoriam kamu, Ciel Phantomhive. Seluruh memoriam menyakitkan 3 tahun lalu. Warning: semi-ooc, almost plotless, typos, dll. RnR?


_Warning: Semi-ooc, typos, and almost plotless._

_Don't like? Don't read!_

_Mind to RnR?_

_

* * *

_

_**.**_

**Kuroshitsuji©Toboso Yana**

**.**

**

* * *

**

_Api_

_Angin panas_

_Merah_

_Isak tangis_

_Teriakan putus asa_

_Darah_

_Dan mayat._

_Sebuah klip melodi kematian di benakmu, Ciel Phantomhive.._

.

.

* * *

Photos **© Hana 'natsu' Phantomhive**

.

* * *

"_Okaasan..! Ottosan..!"_

Teriakanmu bergema pada hari itu.

Ya. Bocah cilik bernama Ciel Phantomhive , kamu, terus berlari dengan air mata berderai.

Kau panik.

Kau buka satu-persatu pintu _mansion _keluargamu. Terlalu luas, membuat kamu semakin takut. Karena kau belum menemukan jua yang kamu kenal, selain..

Hamparan api merah di hadapanmu.

"_Sebastian...!"_

Kau panggil nama anjingmu. Tidak ada suara gonggongan yang menjawab.

"_Tanaka..!"_

Lagi. Kau teriakkan nama yang kau kenal. _Butler _tua keluarga Phantomhive itu. Tapi kau belum juga menemukan suaranya.

Kakimu gemetaran.

_Kau semakin ketakutan, Ciel?_

_Ya. Bocah lelaki 10 tahun mana yang tidak ketakutan dalam situasi penuh api seperti ini. Betul?_

Kakimu masih bergetar. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain bagimu selain terus berlari. Mencoba 'tuk menemukan wajah-wajah yang kau kenal.

"_Siapa saja...tolong aku...!"_

Kau memohon. Meratap. Memohon pertolongan. Tapi..

Kepada siapa..?

"_Kami-sama...!"_

Kau buka pintu itu. Secuil harapan kembali membuncah di dadamu. Mereka ada di sana.

Ya. Kedua orangtuamu ada di sana.

Namun tertutup oleh bayang-bayang api penuh kemerahan.

Kau ingin segera berlari menembus nyala itu. Menghambur ke dalam pelukan mereka.

Tapi...

Wajahmu memucat sebelum berhasil mendekati mereka. Kedua matamu membulat sempurna dengan iris melebar. Kau kucek matamu. Ingin kau yakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa pandangan di depanmu adalah salah.

Tapi itu kenyataan, Ciel Phantomhive.

_Mereka mati..._

_~*.*~_

Kau membuka matamu tiba-tiba. Terlonjak dari tempat tidurmu. Sosok ber-_coat_ hitam yang sedang membuka korden kamarmu menoleh dan berujar padamu.

"Ohayou, _Bocchan_. Sudah waktunya anda bangun."

Kau masih menyangsikan kejadian ini. Otakmu memprosesnya satu demi satu. Masih berusaha memisahkan mimpi dan kenyataan.

_Itu bukan mimpi, Ciel Phantomhive._

_Itu adalah...masa lalumu._

_Saat ketika kau kehilangan orangtuamu...dan segala milikmu._

Kau tersenyum lirih. Menertawai kelemahan masa lalumu yang masih menghantui. "Hmpph..Hahahaha...!"

Butler itu memandang anda heran. "_Bocchan_..?"

"Hahaha..Hahaha..Se..Sebastian.."

_Kau tertawa. Tapi..kenapa kedua matamu menangis, Ciel?_

Kau remas piyamamu sekuat tenaga.

"Lemah..Betul-betul lemah..Aku ini..."

Kau tergugu sesaat. "Memalukan.."

~*.*~

Kau duduk dengan angkuhnya di meja kerjamu. Setumpuk berkas-berkas ada di depan mata. Baik berkas dari perusahaan, ataupun berkas dari kerajaan berisi laporan kasus-kasus yang terjadi. Dengan malas, kau raih pena bulumu.

Mulai menulis, menandatangani, dan sebagainya.

Ciel Phantomhive. 13 tahun. Kepala dan anggota tunggal keluarga Phantomhive yang tersisa setelah kebakaran 3 tahun yang lalu. Sekitar setahun setelah kebakaran, kau kembali ke London, bersama dengan seorang.._akuma shitsuji_.

Kau mendirikan perusahaanmu sendiri. Kau meneruskan tugas kerajaan yang diemban kepala keluarga Phantomhive secara turun-menurun sebagai _anjing ratu_.

_Kau kehilangan masa kanak-kanakmu, Ciel..._

"Bocchan," usik suara berat butler-mu. "Ada telepon untuk anda."

Tidak perlu bersuara. Cukup hanya dengan mendengus pelan dan merentangkan tangan kanan sudah cukup sebagai isyarat yang diartikan Sebastian sebagai 'kemarikan teleponnya.'

"Hallo?" ucapmu malas—akhirnya. Setelah 2 sekon lamanya gagang telepon itu ada di sebelah telingamu.

Suara dari telepon bersahut. "Anda Ciel Phantomhive? Benarkah anda masih satu keluarga dengan Angelina Durless, dokter wanita itu?"

Angelina Durless. Yah. Itu nama bibimu, Ciel. Adik dari ibumu yang lebih dikenal sebagai _Madame Red_.

"Yah.." perlu jeda rupanya bagimu untuk menjawabnya," Benar. Ada masalah?"

"Setelah kematian Madame Ann..sesuai dengan keinginan beliau yang disampaikan kepada kami saat masih hidup, kami akan membongkar rumahnya untuk dijadikan rumah sakit. Pembongkaran akan dilakukan hari ini. Apakah anda sebagai keluarganya mau mampir mengambil sesuatu sebelum tempat ini dibongkar?"

Kau mengetuk-ngetukkan jari kirimu di atas meja. Kau berpikir, dengan otak dan hati. Dan akhirnya kau membuat suatu keputusan.

"Baiklah. Saya akan ke sana..3 jam lagi."

~*.*~

Tepat 3 jam setelah diraihnya telepon itu, kau datang. Tentunya ditemani oleh _Butler _bermata merah-mu. Sebastian.

Barang-barang dari rumah Bibimu sudah dikeluarkan. Vas..lukisan..dan segala harta benda berhamburan di situ. Kau melirik sekilas. Tidak tertarik.

Namun pojok matamu melihat foto itu. Kau tertegun melihatnya.

Sebuah foto ukuran _super-big size _yang berisi saat-saat kau masih berbahagia dan mendapatkan hari yang memang sesuai dengan umurmu.

Foto besar dimana bibimu, ibumu, ayahmu, dirimu, Sebastian anjingmu kala itu, dan juga..Lizzie.

Sebuah potret keluarga besar yang semuanya nampak tersenyum bahagia. Senyum terukir di gambar itu.

Kini?

Yang tersisa dari gambar itu hanya tinggal kamu. Dan Lizzie.

Hatimu miris melihatnya. Berlawanan dengan kenyataan yang sekarang kau alami. Situasi itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi seberapapun kau berharap.

Tanpa sadar, kau semakin mendekati deretan album foto milik Bibimu. Kau melihat satu persatu tanpa ekspresi.

Bukan. Bukannya tanpa ekspresi.

Yang tepat adalah, kau berusaha mati-matian menahan emosimu. Agar semua itu tidak tumpah menjadi suatu tangisan.

"Sebastian.." kau berucap lirih pada butlermu."Bawa pulang semua ini."

~*.*~

Didalam kereta pribadi menuju mansionmu, kau merenung. Jauh menatap pemandangan di luar. Kereta semakin bergerak maju. Melewati deretan toko, rumah, pemakaman, dan...

_Eh? Pemakaman?_

"Berhenti, Sebastian!" serumu tiba-tiba.

Sebastian yang menjalankan kereta itu sontak menghentikan langkah kuda yang membawa kereta mereka.

"Ada apa, Bocchan?"

Kau membuka pintu kereta. Keluar.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan berada di pemakaman sebentar."

.

#

.

Nisan demi nisan kau lewati. Ukiran demi ukiran nama.

Tibalah kau di..nisan itu. Nisan besar yang juga berlapiskan warna merah. Kau menghentikan langkahmu.

"Madam..ah, bukan." Panggilmu ragu-ragu. "Bibi Ann.."

Kau berlutut di situ.

Kau memandang sekeliling. Sepi. Hanya ada dirimu di sana. Kalau begitu, boleh, kan? Boleh kan, kau..menjadi 'dirimu yang sesungguhnya'?

Seorang bocah 13 tahun. Memperlihatkan kelemahanmu..?

"Bibi.." ratapmu sekali lagi.

"Bibi..suka warna merah. Sementara aku..tidak suka. Bahkan membencinya."

Disela helaan nafas.

"Aku membenci merah, karena...itu adalah warna api. Dan juga..darah. Kedua hal, yang merenggut..semuanya dariku.." lirihmu lagi. Fakta ini tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Karena kau selalu saja menutupi hatimu.

"Bibi..ketika..Ketika aku telah berhasil kembali..walau dengan keadaan seperti ini..Kenapa? Kenapa Bibi _Jack the Ripper_-nya? Kenapa..Kenapa Bibi pelakunya? Kenapa Bibi mengikat perjanjian dengan shinigami itu? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Terlontarkan segala isi hatimu yang sebenarnya.

"Setidaknya..setidaknya, aku berharap..Bibi Ann..satu lagi. Satu lagi bagian, dari keluarga bahagia yang ada di foto itu kembali. Biarlah jika hanya ada aku, Lizzie, dan bibi saat ini. Biarlah. Bibi..aku juga.."

Suaramu tercekat di tenggorokan. Pedih kau rasa ketika berucap.

"Aku juga..masih anak-anak.."

Akumu. Membuktikan segala ketidakberdayaan yang selalu kau coba untuk sembunyikan.

Nafasmu menderu. Berkejar-kejaran. Emosimu yang terluap ingin kau coba lagi untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Tapi..sebagaimanapun juga..aku memohonkannya, hal itu tidak akan pernah terkabul, Madame. Tidak akan pernah.."

Senyum kau tinggalkan. Kau berdiri setelahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Bibi Ann.."

* * *

_Sebastian memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Senyum menggaris di wajahnya. _

_Ia sendiri juga baru tahu kenyataan itu. _

_Bahwa Bocchan-nya ternyata takut dengan warna merah. _

_Bahwa Bocchan-nya ternyata sangat menyayangi Bibinya. _

_Meski saat dia mengenalnya, Bocchannya bersikap seakan acuh dengan bibinya. _

_Dan soal..diri Ciel yang sebenarnya?_

_Untuk yang satu itu, Sebastian tidak heran. Dia tahu, bahwa Bocchan-nya memang mengubur hati dan emosinya dalam-dalam. _

"_Bocchan," bisikmu licik kau tampakkan. "Kau sangat menarik. Bagaimana rasa..jiwamu, hmm..?"_

_._

_#_

_._

_

* * *

_

a/n: A..Apa pula ini? *sweatdropped*

Nga..ngaco. _What the abal_...? *ternganga*

Gyaaah...!

Maksud Natsu sih pengen menggali emosi Ciel terhadap Madame Red.

Tapi jadinya malah...seperti ini?

Really an abalness fict..mana gaya penulisannya masih kepengaruh fict sebelum ini lagi. Sedikit banyak mirip dengan yang kemarin.

Hufft..*menghela nafas*

Yah, sudahlah.

Karena terlanjur dibuat sampai selesai, publish saja, deh.

Mind to review?


End file.
